Design of vehicles and other platforms may sometimes include a trade-off between power needs and considerations of cost and space. In certain configurations, in order to manufacture a vehicle or other platform at an appropriate price and with a reasonable power train envelope, an engine may be utilized that does not provide fully optimal transient power response. For example, an engine may be provided for a work vehicle that is generally capable of satisfying the power needs of the vehicle during expected steady state operation (e.g., by providing appropriate speed and torque to the power train). Such an engine, however, may provide sub-optimal performance during certain transient events, such as vehicle acceleration, abrupt increase in vehicle loads, and so on. For example, an operator may experience a lag between a torque (or speed) command and delivery of the full commanded torque (or speed) by the engine, or the engine may struggle to provide a full commanded torque (or speed) at all.